In general, a saw frame includes a main frame, a handle connected to the main frame and a saw blade interposed between the main frame and the handle in such a manner as to be fitted into them for cutting wood, metal, plastic or the like. However, the conventional saw frame is restricted in uses for cutting just wood, metal, plastic or the like.